Where I belong
by ClearEyes
Summary: Set after Phantom Planet, Danny is abandoned by all the people close to him, even Sam and Tucker, and he is trying to find a meaning to his life. He is trying to figure where does he truly belong. Bitter, maybe depressing, but nice ending. Rated T just to be safe. ONE-SHOT


Danny Phantom

Where do I belong? I don't belong in the ghost zone; all the ghosts there hate me for teaming up with the humans. But I don't belong in the human world either because the humans don't fully understand and accept my nature; they don't trust me, even after all I did for them. I feel so lost. After everyone found out I was Danny Fenton as well as Danny Phantom things got... complicated.

At first I was the hero, savior of the world. But after a couple of months, when things were going back to what they had been before, the people changed with me. Only Tucker, Jazz... and Sam... stood with me, never changing, always supporting.

My parents stopped going out with me on public because we heard people on the streets whisper as we walked by. When I saw a little child, his or her mother or father told him or her to stop staring and they would push the kid away. I am not a bad guy, I'm just different. Why can't they accept me for what I am? Even when I didn't know ninety five percent of the people I saved, or more, I didn't let them die. Even when all the ghost zone hated me I still went and asked for their support, risking my life for people who I didn't know.

It was nice while it lasted; and I don't mean the monuments and speeches and stuff... I mean, that when a kid looked at me, he wanted to be like me. I was admired by what I was, accepted, respected. But when I became second in the news... well, you can figure out what happened...

It's been ten years, and I am all alone. I stand alone, by myself, surviving. Sam's parents moved away because they didn't want a freak dating their daughter. She was forcefully taken away from me, but I loved her... I still do. With Tucker it wasn't much different, just that with him they faked an internship in a highly recognized company of gadgets. Well, after all, it was his dream. I knew it was a trick, but if he was happy, then I am too.

I haven't seen them in fifteen years. The only one left was Jazz, who left for college soon enough, so I didn't have her either. I was completely on my own, and I was never good at making friends, plus, the fact that the people purposely stayed away from me. Five years later, I was kicked out of amity park by an angry mob. They didn't want me there. From what I've heard, as soon as I was gone the ghost attacks increased and the fatalities did too; but they didn't want me there, so, who cares?

I am famous around the world, so I couldn't establish anywhere. I am a nomad, I spend my days traveling and looking for a new place to stay, spend the night, and leave the next day. I've already got my heart broken too many times, so I don't want to trust anybody... I'm afraid of it...

Today I read in a newspaper that Samantha Mason got married with another rich guy, in the article said that it was arranged, and in the photo of the article, I could see Sam and her new husband in front of a big wedding cake. Her hus... hus... husband was smiling, but Sam's face, while it had a big smile on her mouth, her eyes were full of despair and sadness. Maybe she still loved me; or maybe she just wasn't feeling all right.

She was beautiful. Her hair had grown and she had it combed in a ponytail, on top of her head was a tiara from there the veil fell to her back; her dress was strapless and long till it touched the floor, but it wasn't fluffy and puffy. It was just long. Just like her, she would have never wear a princess-like dress.

I could have been that guy marrying her if I hadn't reveal identity. The truth is I still love her, but I couldn't do anything when her parents moved away. One day I was dating with Sam in the movies, the next morning they were gone. Meaning they moved overnight so that I wouldn't find out and so that Sam wouldn't have time to run away.

Tucker was in the photo, in the background. So they had kept contact with him, but not me. Fine, let them do as they want, I can't change it. I left the paper in the cafeteria table with some money to pay for the coffee I had drank and stood up to leave. I made sure to put the cup above the face of Sam's hus... hus... husband.

"Hey" said a voice from behind me; it was the waitress's "You're Danny Fenton, right? The ghost boy... well, now a man." She looked like she was twenty one years old or so.

"Yes, that's me" I said, smiling faintly at her lack of fear to me.

"I was six years old when you saved the world. I was terrified that I would die, so terrified that I wouldn't get to do so much stuff I wanted, but then you came and you saved us all. You are a true hero, and I said to myself that if I ever saw you, I'd thank you for what you did." She took my hand that was still on top of the table and she looked me in the eyes "Thank you."

A warm wave washed over me as my chest filled with pride. Not all people were scumbags, not everyone was ungrateful, not everyone had forgotten me. Someone, even if it was just one person, remembered me without hate or fear. "No, I should thank you. You've restored my hope on humanity" I said smiling back. This one girl had remember and was grateful for what I did; she didn't judge me, not taught ill of me, nor wasn't afraid. This one girl believed in me, even after all these years, she still believed.

I handed her my hand and she shook it with a big smile on her face, then I left the cafe to walk around the world alone again. But it didn't matter, because one person had shown herself grateful, and that made me feel like I did a good job. It was worth saving the world. And even when the world was full of jerks, scumbags and idiots, there were still unique persons worth protecting. The fire I once had in me lighted up again and I knew then that it wouldn't fade, because I had found something worth protecting. People like her were worth protecting. And those people are rare, so even when I don't know them, I know they deserve to live and I'll keep on fighting for them.

Life isn't just surviving anymore; now, I have a purpose; now, I know where I belong.


End file.
